fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaion
/ }} Personality Appearance Story Zaion was one of the thirteen Ludusian Witches, interpreted as the final of the thirteen, who represents a grey color. Combat Information Despite appearing to possess incredible power and abilities, Zaion herself has stated that she knows that even a full power Mind Blast from her wouldn't be enough to so much as destroy the surface of a planet, making her lower than planetary-tier, though still she seems to somehow make up for this with her odd abilities, and would perhaps be able to match up against an opponent who was planetary-tier. Attacks * * - Creates copies of herself to assist her in combat. * * * * - Allows Zaion to vanish from memories. * - Allows Zaion to disable omnipotence. Armament * - Zaion's signature accessory. Cannot be stolen from them. Buffs MAG stat by 5% when worn. * - A simple black ring that Zaion wears on their left middle finger. It's actually a relic, carrying the souls of a few beings renowned for their chaotic nature. Regarded as an embodiment of destruction. Increases Dark damage dealt by 5%, and decreases Dark damage taken by 5%. * - A simple white ring that Zaion wears on their right middle finger. It's actually a relic, carrying the souls of a few beings renowned for their uniform nature. Regarded as an embodiment of creation. Increases Light damage dealt by 5%, and decreases Light damage taken by 5%. * - A ring given to Zaion by Patala. It cannot be stolen, nor can it even be removed. Grants Zaion a buff in stats when Patala is present. * - A thin, golden piercing on the middle right of Zaion's bottom lip. Gives Zaion 20% more Gold when defeating an enemy. * - A pair of wings. * - Allows her to see things that are not within her line of vision. Traits * - Zaion is naturally talented in being able to see and commune with undead spirits, even if they cannot normally be seen by the living or the dead. Zaion gains an additional 10% accuracy against ghost opponents. If a ghost does something to make itself invisible or transparent that would normally increase their chances of Evasion against normal foes, Zaion will remain unaffected by it. Trivia *Zaion's name is based off of “Zion”, which means Heaven. **This is somewhat ironic, considering Zaion's connection to Hell being much more prevalent than their connection to Heaven. *Zaion is one of the few (known) characters who are Bi-Aural. **Zaion is one of the even fewer number of (known) characters who were born Bi-Aural; quite a few are known to have become Bi-Aural after fusions, assimilations, aura changes, or timeline unifications. **Coincidentally, most of the known Bi-Aural characters have first (and sometimes last) names with five or six letters, something that also applies to Zaion. **Zaion is the only known Bi-Aural character to have one of their aura colors be a pure shade of grey-- even more unique than characters with a single aura that is a shade of grey. **Zaion's two auras are the same brightness. *Zaion seems to mirror Chaos in many senses. Besides the obvious fact of being a follower of Chaos, Zaion displays chaotic power and energy, connection to the concepts of morality, a somewhat similar morality to Chaos, a motif with death, connection to death/afterlife/revival, ability to travel to and from the Separ seemingly at will , and associated colours of blue and grey. *Zaion has stated that their favorite curse word is "fuck". *The fact that Zaion has been referred to as "Bad Company" is also a direct reference to the song "Bad Company." *Zaion's favorite colour is . *The scent of Zaion's is that of a flower called Nigella damascena, more commonly known as "Love in the mist". Gallery FS Zaion Sprite.png|A Feastings-Style sprite of Zaion. Slightly outdated outfit/appearance design. FS God Tier Zaion.png|Zaion as a God tier. Slightly outdated outfit/appearance design. Zaion Head.png|A rendering of Zaion's head, by LAT. Category:Ludusian Witches Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character Ancestors Category:Gridmasks Category:Monsters Category:Psychopomps Category:Hell Psychopomps Category:Grand Psychopomps Category:Supreme Psychopomps